Corey and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc
This is yet another arc by Sylvia and Soren for that one show! Plot After being manipulated into thinking the Noobs dislike her, Soren turns to the dark side. Script Part One (The episode starts the same way the last arc started; the Noobs sans Soren in the cafeteria.) Ae-ri: And then, just when I thought my dream couldn't get any weirder... I found JENNIFER (points to Shope), in the MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, dressed like SANS UNDERTALE. (Soren enters with a sad look on her face and sit on the other side of the table.) Ae-ri: Oh hey, Soren! ...Wait, what's wrong? Soren: (Solemnly) Nothing. Ae-ri: Hm... Maybe you're just moody right now and you don't want to tell me. ANYWAY! THEN, I saw a strange light in the center, and I was sucked into a UFO, and sicko mode began blaring in the background, and you know what else I saw? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I SA- Shope: Ae-ri... inside voice. (Soren sighs) Soren: (Thinking) Why am I like this right now? What's making me act like this? (Ae-ri is looking at Soren.) (Soren covers her face with her lunchbox) Ae-ri: Anyway! I also saw Venamus piloting the UFO. He said he was going to take me to the local McFastFood, but I was a little skeptical. Shope: Why though? (Ae-ri shrugs) (The bell rings, and Soren immediately leaves and runs out of the school. Ae-ri notices Soren leave.) Ae-ri (like the Why Are You Running Guy from that one Vine): Why are you leaving?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! Soren: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Soren cries as she runs away.) Ae-ri: Can't take what anymore? I wonder... (Cuts to Soren crying in her bedroom.) Soren: I feel so awful... d-do they like me anymore? I'm so sure they hate me now...... (Cut to the Noobs in class. Ae-ri is discussing a play idea.) Ae-ri: I just got a crazy idea for a play. A musical if you will. I call it - THE EPIC SQUAD OF SEVENTH GRADERS WHO LISTEN TO THEIR FRIEND RAMBLE ABOUT RANDOM THINGS - THE MUSICAL! Kevin: Isn't that what you're doing right now? (Ae-ri looks at Kevin like they would on Gaither's Pond) Ae-ri: Shut. Aaaanyway, it will have ACTION, COMEDY, DRAMA, AND THE ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO OF THEM- Tyler: Romance? (Ae-ri smugly nods.) Ae-ri: Oh, yes. (It abruptly cuts back to Soren, who stuffs her face into her pillow.) (Soren angrily screams into her pillow.) (A faint outline is seen entering the room, and sits right next to Soren.) ???: They hate you, you know. Soren: W-what? Who said that? ???: Why, the voice in your head of course~ Soren: H-how do you know they hate me? Those guys are my friends! And friends never hate friends! ???: (snickers) I just know... Soren: L-look, just go away.... ???: You can't get rid of me that easily. Soren: Please. Just go away. I need some me time. ???: No. You do not need "you" time right now. What you need is to get back at your "friends". Soren: They are ''my friends! '???: Were you even listening to a word I said, young lady?! They are not your friends! They HATE you! '''Soren: If they do, then show me! ???: But of course~ (Cut back to Ae-ri and the other Noobs in the classroom.) Ae-ri: And then, the finale... the two involved in the romance plot FINALLY GET TOGETHER, and then there's one more musical number... and BAM... FINISH! Whaddya think? I only want positive feedback. (The noobs sigh.) Ae-ri: Fine! Y'all are just jealous that I can write good plays. Hey! How do you think Soren is doing? She said she couldn't take something anymore... I wonder what that meant. (THINKING MONTAGE!!!) (Cuts back to Soren) Soren: I'm telling you, bud! Leave! Me! Alone! (??? pushes Soren onto the ground.) Soren: H-how did you do that? I thought you were the voice inside my head! ???: Nah! Soren: Reveal yourself! Or else..... (grabs a nearby spoon) I'll attack you with this! (The unknown entity falls silent.) Soren: I know that you're still in here, show yourself! (Another bout of silence.) Soren: I said, SHOW YOURSELF! (Soren throws her spoon in a random direction.) ???: Ow! Soren: Ah HA! (Soren runs into the direction the voice came from. She pins the figure down.) Soren: Who are you and what do you want from me?! (The figure flips her over and pins her down instead.) Soren: Argh! (tries to flip the figure over, but to no avail) GUYS! ???: Who are you calling to? They can't hear you. Soren: H-help me...... ???: Again, they can't hear you. Soren: I won't lose hope for them! Friends always help friends! ???: But that's what YOU think. Soren: I'm sure they'll come soon. They always come to help each other. (??? snickers.) ???: But what if they NEVER come? Soren: Stop LYING! ???: But I'm not. I'm always right. Soren: Lies! Lies, lies, LIES! ???: You can't say I'm a liar if I just said I'm always right. Soren: YOU ARE SO DENSE! (Soren tries to escape the figure's grasp again, but fails.) Soren: Tyler! Shope! Kevin! Roach! Ae-ri! Help me! (Cut to the other Noobs walking out of school.) Soren: (Whispering, OS) H-help guys..... Ae-ri: So, friends, what should we debate about after school? Should we debate about Steven's University again? Soren: (OS, whimpering) Please come guys. I need you! Help! Shope: Ae-ri, we've been over this. It's Steven Universe, not Steven's University. Ae-ri: Whatever! It's Steven's University to me and it always will be! (Cuts back to Soren, who's laying on the ground, whimpering like a dog.) Soren: Guys! Please come and help me! ???: For the umpteenth time, they cannot hear you. Soren: I'm not stopping! Gu- (The unknown entity covers her mouth.) ???: Oh shush it! (Soren tries to free the entity's hand from her mouth, but she fails.) Soren: (Thinking) Hurry up, guys.... (And then... brainwashing!) (Soren tries to resist.) Soren: (Thinking) Oh god not this again. I won't fall for it! (And thus, she DOES fall for it. Now She's Evil Again.) Soren: (Thinking) I can't believe it....they didn't come. It really goes to show how much they really care about me... which they don't. I can't believe how blind I was! That dude was right....I must ''get back at them! (Cut back to the other Noobs walking.) '''Ae-ri': I'm tellin' ya, nobody is ever going to be able to convince me that it's not Steven's University. (Soren is watching them from behind.) Soren: (Muttering) Some friends you guys were! Ae-ri: Anyway, I have to leave. My sister's forcing me to watch the new episode of Johnny Test 2: Dukey Does His Taxes. Later! (Ae-ri leaves and Soren snickers from behind.) Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:SuperNoobs